Unwanted Memories
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: Shun merely asked a question, but he didn't think that a simple question would have power over the Gold Saints'. Currently Revising.
1. Shaka

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada.

* * *

** Chapter One - Shaka**

* * *

Shun crossed his legs, hands placed on his lap. He proceeded to look at us, Gold Saints, taking in each of our expression. My comrades weren't aware of his wandering eyes, only I. The boy had managed to intrigue me since the day he had climbed up the steps toward the Pope's chambers. Now, he merely sat, eyebrow raised, and contemplating on a thought that made his lips move side-to-side.

"I have a question."

He gathered our attention, all eyes focus on him.

"What do you guys cherish most?"

A simple question, one innocently made by him. He looked at us, waiting for an answer, but none of us were ready to speak. I was too absorbed in my memory to have heard who had spoken. A question like that will no doubt bring unwanted memories.

We store our memories in our brains, the negative and the positive ones. The positive, at times, are hard to recall the exact details, but the negatives ones are easy to recall. Is it because the negative encounters we had faced caused us to have such strong emotions that it is practically engraved in our minds? I believe so.

A smirk tugged a side of my lip. An innocent boy, who was controlled mentally by the power of Hades, has spoken among us. Who would have thought that a boy full of innocence to be the reincarnation of Hades? His innocence can be a nuisance, at times, considering the fact that he had asked a question that none seemed comfortable to address. Hmph… What an innocent boy, indeed.

Before these events, I, along with rest of my comrades, had left the Pope's chambers and departed toward our temples. Aphrodite had not taken a single step to enter his domain when the Bronze Saints decided to waste our time with their gist of "hanging out". I had refused to partake in their group gathering, but Mu and Aldebaran insisted that I tag along. I agreed to go, not to please the Bronze, but rather my two comrades who had valid good reasons on why I should go, none of which I am willing to speak about.

Our gathering had taken place in the Aquarius's Temple, much to Camus's refusal. But, a plea from Milo, and the man opened his doors to anyone.

I opened my eyes and listened to Seiya speak. The boy did not know when to slow down, or, rather, he was too excited to do so. It was difficult to comprehend the gibberish uttering from his lips that I ignored him. The only word that I was able to catch was: family.

I disdain at the word.

I hardly care for the term, but it bothers me. The word has been used constantly by many people. Take Aldebaran, for example. The man considers us family, even though we are not blood-related. The word, "family" causes strong emotions to emerge and bring an unwanted memory to surface.

A memory of someone I had thought I had buried in the past.

… Mother…

My dear mother whom I never saw again since the day she left me.

I can still remember her dancing. She always loved to dance.

Her arms were brought upward. Her hands swayed softly side-to-side. The bells around her ankles rattled and graced the room with noise, providing the silent room with music. She danced to an illusionary song, twisting and stopping at the rhythm of each invisible beat.

I pushed the door wider to see. I had a question, dancing in my mind, not leaving me in peace. The question: who was she dancing for?

Her blond-hair swayed as she spun. She stopped and opened her eyes, staring at the hidden chair ahead. There was someone sitting in the shadows of the room, but I could not see who.

A clap before another until the man came into view. He smiled and approached her, not liking the gleam in his eye. A chill ran down my spine. I had a fear, racing through my veins. The adrenaline made my heart race that I had no choice, but to fling the door open and place myself between the man and her.

Anger started to settle in. I did not know why I had become angry, but I decided to settle myself down and ignore it.

"What are you doing, mother?"

She cupped my chin and made me look into her eyes. She picked me up and took me out of the room. All I can do was hug her neck and watch the man until my mother turned and I was placed in my room.

I had nothing to say. I knew she was going to leave. Somehow, I knew. It was a feeling I had. I knew I was not going to see her after this night. And all she could do was smile and kiss the dot on my forehead. The final sounds of her taps were a constant reminder that she was real and alive. She turned and stared at me, her red lips stretching into a smile. The door slowly came to close and the final image I had of her was her reassuring smile and teary eyes, as if telling me, "Everything will be alright".

And, she was right. I was found by one of the Saints throughout the rest of the night.

I sighed and let the bitter memory flutter away. I wonder if she is still alive.

"Shaka, what is it that you cherish most?"

Do I really need to respond to Seiya's question? I would rather not, but the boy is persistent. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes.

"The answer is quite obvious. Don't the people in this room speak for itself?"

Seiya scratched his cheek, trying to comprehend my hinted message that everybody in the room was my family.

His intelligence is truly lacking.

* * *

**Revision: **June 24, 2011**  
**


	2. Shion

**Chapter Two - Shion**

What do I cherish the most? The question still lingered in my mind. It brought nothing but memories that I had thought I had buried in the past. And, now, it emerges with full force, making me relive the moment that I wished I had not remembered.

The memory consisted of a man I had lost long ago. I refuse to let it surface. I already have people to cherish. My goddess, my pupil, Mu, and his student, Kiki, plus my long-time friend Dohko, and the rest of the Saints that surround me are who I cherish most.

Yes, that is all I cherish. Really, it is. But, I still feel an empty space that none could be able to fill.

A chuckle fell from my lips and I had all eyes settled on me. They question my sudden chuckle, but all I could say that it was nothing of importance, just a silly memory that came to mind.

They did not ask any further and let the topic end. They place their attention on Kiki, who spoke of how much he cherishes his master, Mu. Bashfully, he kept his head down, having to repeat himself several times. He kept speaking in a low voice that, sometimes, the recipients in the room could not hear what he is saying.

At least, he does not lie. I, on the other hand, lied.

There are others that I have come to cherish, but are now long dead. Dohko and I are the only ones left from the last Holy War. But, if I had to add another person, or rather several, I would say my past comrades and my master, Hakurei.

I feel my eyes burn with tears, tears that I want to restrain. I hang my head low, having my bangs conceal my face. I don't want anyone to see me in this crying state. I kept myself relaxed, taking in deep breaths and closing my eyes. After I composed myself, I stared at the present Gold Saints, having a sense of déjà vu, as if I was surrounded by my old comrades. They remind me so much of them. I smirked for, obviously, they were the reincarnation of them.

You cannot imagine how I wanted to end my life for being such a failure. Yet, I could not bring myself for committing such atrocious deed when I had an obligation to complete. But hearing Kiki speak about how much he cherishes his master brought me to remember how much I had cherished my master.

I remember once, when I was child, how I made this oath to my master, Hakurei. It was silly of me to do, but I had my reasons.

After the ordeal of what I had done and my master saving my life, I had trailed behind him relentlessly, hoping to be like him one day. I remembered we were sitting around a fireplace. He stared at the fire, crackling and dancing in the air, as the color of the fire swayed on his face. I sat near his side, watching the orange hue dance on my flesh.

My mind had constantly pondered on what the old man was thinking about. Did he think about the past, such as I am doing right now? Did he think about his comrades or his brother that resided in the Sanctuary? I never knew.

"Shion," he called for me. I placed my attention onto him, waiting for him to speak.

"There will be another child who shall train with you."

"Another child?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded his head. "Yes, tomorrow you shall meet her."

The smile on my face faded into a scowl.

"What do you mean _her_?"

"Does it bother you?" he asked, lightly smiling. The respect a pupil was supposed to uphold shriveled as the rebellion side took control. I stood on my feet, staring at the old man in anger.

"Of course! Shall I be happy to be training with a girl?" The thought of seeing a girl endure through the hardships a Saint must face irked me. But who would have thought that Yuzuriha was the girl I had to train with. I should have guessed it at that moment. It should not have surprised me that she would want to be a Saint when the girl highly respected me, but I was a child back then, and all logic seemed to have scattered and left me in shocked at that moment. If only, I had more control of my emotions, if only.

"Shion, it was the girl's decision to fight."

"But…" I could not finish my sentence for I had nothing to say. I looked down to my feet, a face filled in defeat.

"Shion," he called. I looked up. A faint smile was seen on his lips that made me wonder why the old man was saddened.

"One day, Shion, one day, you will no longer have me by your side, but you must remember to always be strong and move forward."

I gape at his words, panicking at the thought of it. The feeling of being alone scared me that I shook my head repeatedly and chanted, "No". I threw myself into his arms, clutching the fabric of his clothes. I had to make sure that he was real and not some figment of my imagination.

"I don't want you to die," I voiced, a demand that he avoids death's door in a brisk manner. "If you die, I shall die with you."

_Slap!_

My head twisted to a side, bearing a red mark of a palm. I pulled myself away from his form, rubbing my cheek as the sting of his blow numbed my skin.

"You are an idiot." I looked at him. "Do not say such things. I am an old man, Shion, and you have a life ahead of you."

"I will still die with you, old master."

"You are a stubborn mule!"

"I learned from the best!"

A chuckle sprang from his lips, chuckling at stupidity I displayed.

"You are an idiot."

I frowned at his words, prepared to argue my reasons. The old man was right, however, I did not die like I said I would by his side.

A wet cloth was pressed against my face. I had left the living room and headed into the kitchen. I needed to be alone to compose myself once more. A firm grip startled me and made me turn to face my old friend. He partially smiled.

"What?" I asked, placing the wet cloth near the sink.

"I think you need this." He handed me a dry cloth, muttering my thanks to him before I pressed it against my face. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I would rather ignore it and move on. No point of discussing our feelings like women.

* * *

**Revision**: June 24, 2011


	3. Deathmask

**Chapter Three – Deathmask**

The fall of my eyes landed on the man I have considered a friend, somewhat. He wiggled his nose, avoiding a sneeze to come. Thankfully, it did not, as he sighed in relief. The man gazed at his fingernails, incapable to understand that beauty is a flaw, one that people use to their discretion to get what they deserve. Mindless fucks are what they are, though I don't categorize Aphrodite as one, since he uses his beauty to lure and kill, a highly praise from me.

I rest my head against the sofa, mildly amused with the conversation that was transpiring between the Virgo and the Capricorn. All they speak of is protection, love, and respect, all but one that I envision myself to keel over and puke until death. These praising whores need to get laid before they stay virgins forever. My god, do they need help.

But back to that Bronze Saint, he had asked a question, something about cherishing? Do I have something in my life that I deem worthy to cherish? Not one. All that comes to mind is horde of unwanted memories dying to releases themselves and screw up my mind with my past.

Oh, how I hated those days. Thank the goddess for creating Saints.

xx

My father could be described as many things: sarcastic, asshole, cruel, a drunk, and violent. And, trust me when I say this, I never wanted to grow up like him. I wanted to be different, but look how I turned out: like him.

"Angelo!" My father yelled. I looked behind, watching my father take a step down. He smelled of alcohol, knowing that it would be wise to keep my mouth shut and let him finish when he was in his drunken state.

"I'll be back. Don't you dare cause shit."

He continued down the small, trail of steps, as he headed down the alleyway and turned to a right. I cast my attention behind, not wanting to enter my house when my mother was inside. I really didn't have a choice, though.

I ambled up the steps, putting my hands inside my jeans. Opening the door, I entered and shut the door behind me. The silence greeted me, perturbed when the house was filled with bangs and shouts. It took me several steps to enter the living room when I found my mother cradled in a fetal position, lost in a trance. She barely registered into her mind that I was there, her only son. She hardly spoke, now that I think about it.

My five-year-old mind could not comprehend why my mother was constantly high or lost in a trance, but, now that years have passed, I knew the reason. She was raped by my old man, and I was nothing but a mistake. She stayed with him because she had no other choice. She had no family to want her. No friends. She was dirt poor, and the police could hardly give a damn of what happened to her, thus my father took her in.

I woke up, startled. I don't remember how I had gotten to my room, but I suppose my mother had tucked me in bed. A bang against the wall was heard and I jumped, startled once more. My feet were placed on the floor, curious of what the sound could be. The door creaked a bit, as I stuck out my head, making sure the hallway was empty.

The noises came from my parent's bedroom. I crept, determined to figure out the sounds, but what I found shook me to the core and caused me to run into the night. The sharp rocks scraped against my feet, blood flowing out of the wounds that I created. I ran to the abandon church, bloody steps were printed against the stone-steps tiles. The black gates creaked behind me as I headed into the back to find a garden of flowers to ease my nerves.

My mother always used to tell me that prayer is a way to salvation. I remembered looking at her, thinking that she was insane, but I was stupid enough to believe in it and prayed to whoever heard me. It was never answered.

I sat on the green dew, wrapped my arms around my knees. The flowers – especially the roses – always settled me down, watching them in awe and caressing a rose-petal with the back of my finger. The snap of a twig alerted me that I wasn't alone, as I turned and faced my mother.

"Mother," I whispered. She used to be so beautiful, still is. The only difference is how she appeared now. She was thin, her blue-hair appeared dull, and the twinkle in her eye was long gone, shedding into an expressionless gaze.

The reason why she was here was obvious. She saw me in her room when she took the initiative to kill my father. The blood was evident that she committed the act, though the knife appeared nowhere in sight. Probably disposed of it is my guess.

"What are you doing here, Abigail?" I queried.

She said not a word, but walk past me, bending down to touch the flowers. I turned and watched her caress the petals softly, her fingers calloused from the hard labor she did.

"I always loved flowers," she whispered.

"I find them to be disgusting," I lied, casting my head away.

"You don't need to lie. It is good to have a weakness." She stood up from her position and smiled. "We all have flaws. You are no different from me." She looked at me, chipping away my tough exterior slowly with her blue eyes. In matter of seconds, she approached and kneeled before me, caressing my cheek gently as she did lovingly for the roses.

"How I wanted to protect you, Angelo," she muttered, letting out a shaky breath. "You no longer have to worry." The sounds of sirens approached. "I love you." She bid a final smile as I muttered the three little words I had never said to her before:

"I love you."

All I remembered was the bang of the gun going off and her head rolling to a side, blood splattering against the red roses, and her body lying before my feet. And all I could do is laugh and laugh. My damn prayer has finally been answered.

xx

"Deathmask, perhaps you should sit somewhere else. Your presence is ruining my beloved face."

I cocked my head to a side, frowning at the man's suggestion to leave. I brought my arm to rest against my forehead, ignoring the man and closed my eyes. Though, it seemed he didn't take the hint that I wasn't going to leave as he punched me in the arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you deaf? I said, move your ass somewhere else."

"And are you stupid? I don't want to leave. So, screw off, beauty queen! You are a Saint, one that is used to be thrown in war, or, in your case, one that is used to lure men in and have sex."

"What are you suggesting, asshole?"

"Are you deaf?" I mimicked. "I believe I have just insulted you for being a transvestite. Now, be a dear, and run off. You can't have men waiting."

He stood up and glared at me. I simply waved him off, but the man sneered and threw a punch to my face, causing the sofa to fall back along with me.

* * *

**Revision**: June 28, 2011


	4. Dohko

**Chapter Four – Dohko**

* * *

The Cancer had fallen back with the sofa, cursing when his head hit the ground. All eyes were set on them, watching Deathmask rub the back of his head, groaning and looking at the Pisces with rage. At that moment, I needed to intervene as he got himself up and was ready to throw a punch.

"Calm down," I warned. He inhaled rapidly through his nostrils, focusing his hatred onto me. I stood my ground, figuratively initiating him to start a fight with me. He didn't, of course, and withdrew himself, vowing under his breath that Aphrodite will pay.

A hand was settled on my shoulder, looking back to find my pupil, Shiryu, informing me to relax, not realizing that I had clenched my fists. I inhaled and began to relax my body, taking a step back and heading back to my spot next to Shion.

"Relax, Dohko," Shion commented.

"I'm relaxed," I insisted. "Time has change, hasn't it, Shion?"

My eyes rested on him, watching him take a breath. He glanced toward me, smiling softly.

"What do you expect after living for more than two hundred years?"

"I expected much," I admitted, turning my attention toward Saga and Aioros. "I thought this era would be different from the last, but, no, it grew far worse."

Shion snorted and followed my gaze. "Perhaps, it was for the best."

"So, you are saying that if Aioros hadn't die, Seiya would have never achieved it this far?"

"If you presume that much, then, yes," he acknowledged. He looked toward me, our eyes locking before I briefly looked away, staring at the young Pegasus Saint.

"Though, there is one thing that never will change."

He raised a brow, following my stare. "What is that?"

"The Pegasus Saint will never leave Athena's side." The memory of Tenma surfaced in my mind, as I retreated into the kitchen, needing to be alone.

xx

The struggle to carry me toward the hill caused me to smile. Tenma grunted with each step, almost stumbling with me in tow. He continued onward, determined to reach to the top of the hill, no matter what cost. As his first foot met the destination of his goal, he lit up and smiled, but I put an end to that.

"Good," I congratulated. "…now the next one." He instantly dropped me and shook his head, pressing his hands onto his knees, while catching his breath.

"You said that was it," he reminded. I shook my head, dusting the dirt off my straw hat.

"It's called a lie," I responded.

"Dohko, let's rest." He stood erect, hands spread toward sky, stretching his spine. Dropping his arms, he headed toward a flat rock and sat. I tapped my foot, expecting him to get up and carry me toward the next hill, but he stubbornly sat, ignoring my persistent patter. With his chin resting on his palm, he closed his eyes and relaxed, unaware of my approach. The collar of his shirt was tugged as I carried him a few feet and dropped him on the floor. He glared at me, expecting me to place him back toward his spot, but he realized that I was not.

"Can't we take a break?"

I shook my head. "We don't have time for breaks. The army of Hades has awakened. It is my duty to train you to your best; otherwise, you will fail and will not fulfill the promise to your friend."

He stood up, rubbing the dirt off his leggings. "You're right. I promised Alone I will get strong. I can't waste time."

I nodded my head, putting on my hat, ready to be carried to the top. Tenma started to approach, his eyes staring intensely into mine. I crossed my arms and waited for him to draw near instead he walked by, causing me to be surprised. Though, I shouldn't have been too shocked to have found him sitting on the flat rock again.

"Of course, Saints require a moment to take a break to get stronger. I, for one, am not going to be an idiot and run up this mountain and back. I need a break, if only for a second." He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

He did not realized how serious I was by getting back into training. He learned his lesson after I grabbed him by the collar and dropped him on the floor again. A grumble was heard from him but I ignored him and destroyed his resting spot, putting an end to his relaxation. By the time I turned, he was no longer there, running toward the second hill, not returning to carry me. It seemed his plan was to not to carry me at all.

When I met up with him, he grinned and sat on the ground. I shook my head and slapped him on the back of the head, notifying him that he needed to carry me back down.

"Dohko," he called.

"What?" I took a seat next to him, watching the sun descend.

"Will I be strong enough to protect Sasha?"

I nodded my head.

"That's all I wanted to know." He rested his back against the ground, staring at the sky. "Sometimes, I feel as if my life was meant to protect her, like it's my purpose. If I didn't, I would be lost, having no motivation to continue on with life." He closed his eyes. "I don't know. I just feel as if I need to protect Sasha, like it's an obligation."

I looked toward him, taking in his relaxed state. "I hate feeling that way," he muttered.

"I hate thinking that my life was meant solely to protect her. It's not the thought that angers me. It's the unanswered questions that leave me questioning my life. If I was meant to protect Sasha, then why was I not taken when that man came to get her? I need an answer to why I have to protect her. Why do I have this enormous weight on my shoulders? Why do I feel like giving up my life before she gives up hers? I just need answers, but it angers me that no one can provide me with one."

"Perhaps, it's fate," I said.

"Then, why did fate bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I looked into his eyes. "...To protect Athena." I looked toward the descending sun, the orange hue coloring the sky. "I may not have the answers as to why you are here and why you have the feeling to protect her, but all I can say is you are not alone on this. Everyone must at one point question why they must protect the Goddess of War, even I question it. It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, I know. I just needed to let it out."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Go ahead. Give me all your negative thoughts and I shall turn them into positive."

xx

A lost memory I had thought I had forgotten, but it was freshly remembered, wanting for the right moment to emerge. I dropped the cup into the sink, taking a deep breath. Sometimes I wish to forget the past, but then again the past is what made me get stronger. The past is what reminded me of who made me grow strong, and I can never forget that.

The door to the kitchen opened, as I stood up and turned to face my old friend, the only one who survived the Holy War with me, Shion.

* * *

**Revision**: July 31, 2011


	5. Camus

**Chapter Five – Camus**

An impeding question kept replaying in my mind, and that question, more like soft words said to me in a content manner, was: "We're friends, right?"

The term 'friend'… What did it mean? Does it mean that Milo and I are beings that spoke to each other whenever the time asks? Or does it have boundaries of what could be said and what could not be said?

I have given my opinions to him several times before while disregarding his emotions. I had never heard him complain about my blunt persona. But, perhaps, I am failing to understand the whole picture, and have jumped to the conclusion that friends can be compared to warriors, such as Milo was merely a war buddy that will eventually die. And having no sufficient ties to shed tears, his death will only be remembered by a few, but not I, his so-called 'friend'.

My fingers rubbed deeply into my forehead, massaging away the headache, figuratively. I have begun the process of thinking of Milo in a different light. Instead of treating him as compatriot, I have more than once treated him as a friend. Having him over at my temple and conversing with him about the wonders of the world and the many cultures that transpire across the earth is what I considered a friend should be doing. A friend is, basically, letting the unknown individual have a peek into their lives. I do not like the notion, but I have come to respect Milo as an individual.

There were many times that I could have brushed off him and ignored his persistent attempts of talking to me, but I knew that I stubbornly waited for him to beg for my attention. I had never found someone so enwrap into trying to grasp my attention that I begun to like the feeling, as if I was important.

There were moments, however, that I was bothered by his presence that I had ignored him and caused him to feel sadden. It's just one of those memories where a person wishes to forget, but can't.

xx

With an idyllic smile, and brighten blue-eyes, the boy I had wanted to ignore was persistently trailing behind me. I was merely seven-years-old, not fully comprehending his stubbornness, but aptly continued to treat him as if he was another warrior following his master.

Though, today, I felt compelled to ask him some questions, wanting to know his response to each one I threw at him. My feet came to an immediate stop as I cocked my head, my fingers placed inside the pockets of my jeans.

Milo raised a brow after he came to a halt as well.

"Today, I feel quite curious, and I wish to exchange in a settle conversation."

He nodded his head, though not fully comprehending on what I meant by 'settle conversation'. Confusion was written all over his face that I drew out a sigh.

"In other words, I want to talk to you and ask some questions."

An awe of understanding drew from his lips that he nodded his head vigorously and anxiously waited for the questions to begin.

"First, why exactly are you following me?"

He sheepishly grinned and threw his arms behind his head. It was as if he grinned of something that I knew nothing about but kept secretly to himself. Another possibility could be that he grinned because the answer was right there all along and I was failing to see it. Either way, I patiently waited for his reasons.

"Well, I wanted to know more about the cold-hearted and lonely child that stayed in the Aquarius Temple."

"If loneliness and curiosity are the only two factors that have brought you to me then you are wasting your time by accompanying me."

Milo chuckled and shook his head. "You're weird."

"Weirdness can be defined as many things. Besides, if you consider me odd then I fear of what you consider normal." I glanced toward the steps that led to my domain. Two questions remained for him to answer that I immediately directed my attention onto him. "Why do you continue to follow me if I merely ignore you?"

He brought his hands away from his head and shrugged. "I really don't know." He tapped his lips and concentrated on what answer to give. "I enjoy your company more than anyone else I have spoken to." A hand was raised to stop me from speaking. "I understand that you don't talk to me as much, but you are the first to actually listen and give me an answer that I need to hear, no matter how mean it sounds."

"Why not go to others for advice?"

He shook his head and lightly smiled. "They are either too busy or too boring to be with at times. You are the only one that actually gives me your attention."

I digested on what he had said and glanced toward my home.

"One final question…" I hesitated to say it. "What am I to you?"

My question caused him to grin.

"We're friends, right?" It was question he threw at me and a question that he wanted to confirm. At first, I thought of shaking my head, but, slowly, I gave him a nod that left him content.

"There is your answer then."

I glanced away from his eyes and muttered softly, "Friends."

"Yeah," he confirmed.

And, slowly, a smile crept onto my lips.

xx

A snap of Milo's fingers and I gazed at him with a cheek resting on my knuckles.

"Yes?" I questioned. It came out cold but Milo was not bothered by my response. He smiled and threw his arm around my neck, bringing me closer to his frame.

"For a second, I thought you were whisked away into dreamland."

"You are gravely mistaken." I pulled his arm away from my neck and directed my attention back onto him.

"You know, I have begun to be interested on how certain cells work and how the body functions. Don't you have book on that?"

"Yes, though it can be quite difficult to understand at first."

He shook his head and leaned into his seat, an arm draped on top of the couch.

"Trust me. I shall go to you with eager questions and understand your brief explanation."

I chuckled. "I may be smart, but I highly doubt I understood most of what I read."

"I have total confidence in you, my friend."

A smile spread across my lips. Milo had truly wanted to keep my interest that he had begun to study all sorts of things in order to keep the conversation going. At times, I felt guilty for treating him so badly in the past, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve his friendship. But, every time, just as he followed me, I trailed behind him persistently, wanting to discover more about my long-time friend, as he did a long time ago.

History has repeated itself, but only in a different set of shoes.

* * *

**Revision: September 29, 201l**


	6. Aphrodite

**Chapter Six - Aphrodite**

Deathmask's words bothered me to an extent. The man did not appreciate true beauty, not even if it bit him in the face. All I wanted was to smash his ugly face against the glass window, hoping to withdraw blood, and lick my lips at the sight of his tan complexion marred with his crimson filth.

I, however, held myself back. There was no need to carry out morbid thoughts in front of the others. Already, I needed to redeem myself for being, how did Pegasus describe me, ah, yes, for being a prick. I chapped my lips and ignored the man beside me. I rest my cheek on top of my knuckles. Boredom has left me staring into space.

Deathmask knew how to bring a rise out of me. His tapping was growing annoying. My eyes flicked to him, taking in his relaxed expression, and his arms draped over the sofa to be more comfortable in his seat.

"Stop that."

He arched a brow toward my direction.

"Stop what?"

The idiot knows what he is doing and refuses to stop his persistent tapping.

I was going to retort, but Shion's eyes were seen in the corner of my eye. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. He knew that I was capable of hurting Deathmask verbally. He knew what happened when we were children, as we were carelessly incapable to understand that dangers of going to war. And he knew, for a fact, Deathmask refused to remember that night. However, that night always plagued my mind.

I could never forget that day.

xx

I remember the day I came across the Cancer.

He was always alone, constantly seeing those blue orbs float around him. He would always look at them, and hear them moan in pain. I never knew how he could withstand death looming around him constantly. Perhaps, that is why Deathmask was incapable to feel emotions.

When I walked past the graveyard, where previous Saints died to protect humanity, I would see the boy near the cliff, looking at the blue orb hovering over his palm. It would continue night after night. Deathmask never left from that spot.

Death always gave me a chill, but seeing him basked in it made me have a mask of terror.

He always sat in the same position: arms wrapped around his knees, and chin resting on his arms. He would stay sitting there for hours until the moon ascended right above him.

However, on the sixth day of the week, I remember him clearly how he reacted toward the orbs dancing around him. I hid in the shadows, watching his expression contort in pain. He stood and headed toward the cliff, clenching and unclenching his fists.

With indescribable hatred, he cried to the heavens, "I hate you!"

I never knew the cause of his hatred, and never asked. I was too busy running, and grabbing his hand, when he threw himself over the cliff. His intentions were clear. He wanted to end his life.

"Let me go," I remember him shouting at me. I ignored him, and concentrated on lifting him up. My strength was lacking, but I managed to pull him over the edge of the cliff, letting out a sigh of relief.

He attempted to punch me in the face, but he missed when I dodged his attack, and raised my own two fists. I was prepared to knock some sense to him.

"Why didn't you let me go, fucktard!"

"Did you honestly want to die without a purpose, prick?" I argued back.

"I have a purpose, and my business is not yours to worry about."

"Oh, please. The minute I saw you throwing your life away as if it were nothing, I knew my responsibility to save you became my prime objective. So, yes, it was my business."

He stayed silent, and refused to look at me in the eye.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

He got up from his spot, wiped the dirt from his pants, and strode past me.

"None of your business, princess."

I scoffed, "Prick."

He retorted, "Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Fucktard."

Our cursing continued until he left for his temple. I didn't see there him before, but when I turned, I saw Pope Shion staring me. I hated that mask he had covering his face. I could never read his emotions with that thing on. Silently, he bowed his head, and left me in the dark.

I didn't understand why he was there, but later I was told that Deathmask couldn't the sight of himself. Shion knew his suicidal intentions, but my presence that night saved him from witnessing a loss.

xx

I looked at Deathmask, and grinned.

"Dick."

He heard me, and rolled his head to meet my eyes.

"Asswipe."

The others groaned when our cursing increased.

* * *

**Revision: **2 July 2012**  
**


	7. Milo

**Chapter Seven – Milo **

Putting on a show is what I did best.

The fake pleasure of being someone else was never criticized, never being judged in the eyes of everyone. I had my own unique double personality, one that never fails to bring others in with my contagious smile. Though, my inviting aura was adored by some, there were a few who knew that underneath laid a scorpion ready to fight. And there was only one who understood me completely through the fake smiles and cruel judgment of my needle.

Camus of Aquarius was that person.

I stared at him, watching his peaceful expression relax under the heavy atmosphere of arguments being thrown around and fights being started randomly by others. Camus didn't care of the world around him when he disregarded the tension as a playful manner among friends that will decay in a matter of seconds.

I snorted at that. It will take a matter of hours before the Pisces and the Cancer would begin to speak to each other in a respectable manner, along with the Pegasus being able to tolerate their sarcastic remarks pertaining to his sexuality. It seemed they even managed to get Shion upset when they questioned his relationship with Dohko.

In the end, their lewd remarks began to backfire when Shun questioned their relationship. Rapidly, several denials were being thrown before they began to insult each other.

Faintly, I smiled and turned to my friend. At that instant, Camus rolled his head over to me, and his eyes opened, staring straight into mine.

"What are you looking at?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Camus rolled his head away with his arms crossed over his stomach. Slouched in the seat, he closed his eyes and tuned out the sounds around him. Without his armor, Camus was beyond comfortable in his daily clothes. A white, button-up shirt and black jeans were not commonly seen around the Sanctuary. However, Camus made it seem as if he wore it all the time. Unlike myself, I, sometimes, missed the cloth adorning my body. It was like my second layer of skin, and without, I felt vulnerable.

Instead, I must bear wearing a simple t-shirt I picked out along with the blue jeans. The brown boots on my feet were comfortable enough. It reminded me of my cloths golden boots, clanking with every step, but this time, the sound was muffled by light steps that distinctively reminded me of the patter of the rain.

Strange how two different things were being put together to resemble a common factor. The heavy rain did not remind me of the boots in the end. It reminded me of a shrill yell and a streak of blood flying in the air.

I began to stand up from my seat and left for a light stroll. Down the steps, toward my temple, I began to walk toward my haven with my eyes staring ahead of me at nothing in particular. I heard the faint steps of someone approaching from behind, and I knew who it was that I didn't bother to turn. When the air became engulfed with a cold breeze, the sight of snowflakes burst in front of me, an indication that my friend had come to ease my sorrows.

My steps came to a halt, standing in the middle of the stairway. Camus stopped two steps behind me, calmly waiting for a response to stir inside of me.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

His lack of response was my indication of a firm nod of his head.

The image of a mother, crying heavily in tears, burst into my head. She clawed at my face, wanting to spread her pain by inflicting injuries, but her attempts were profoundly useless. She seemed to realize that when she returned back to the corpse lying near the trunk of a tree, the sound of her mourning increasing as she patted her daughter's head close to her chest.

She kept repeating three, little words under breath, until it was burst into a high velocity, filled with hatred.

"How could you!"

Those three, little words were never forgotten and powerfully gripped my soul.

"It all started," I began, "when I was summoned to the east of Italy. There, near a small town, a specter was wandering around in the forest. I was prepared to defeat him, but instead I came across a little girl named Scarlet."

Scarlet was a bundle of radiate joy. By a single glace, her purity could be seen heavily through her blue-eyes, as her wavy, blond hair bounced in the rhythm of her jolly steps. Like an ethereal being, her presence became a lingering reminder of my youth, never having the simple pleasure of enjoying the scenery around me such as her.

At first glance, I merely thought of her as a little girl, curious of a man donning a golden cloth. But her intentions seemed beyond curiosity when her reluctance to leave me alone became obvious that she was intentionally following me. I stopped in the middle of the forest and let out a sigh.

"Why are you following me?"

She crept from behind, hands saved behind her yellow, frilled dress. With her brown, faded, old shoes drawing closer to me, she looked under my gaze, taking in my blue-eyes, and managed to smile toward the intimidating person that I was. My smile began to appear as well.

"Why are you following me?" I asked a second time, but my voice became soft, alluring her to trust me.

"I have a gift for you, Sir Milo," she spoke. Her voice bordered between excitement and nervousness. She kicked the soils of the earth with a tip of her old shoe, the dust suspending in the air and dirtying her old shoe further.

"Well, if I am receiving a gift, I must know the name of the person giving me a gift." I kneeled before her, giving her a brighter smile, as she lowered her eyes and moved her dress from side-to-side.

"My name is Scarlet," she said to me.

"Scarlet. What a beautiful name," I told her.

Blushing, she pulled out her hands from behind her and shoved in my hands a red, heart-shaped pendant, as the golden chains dangled from my palm. I looked at her curiously, my smile never wavering.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift for you," she answered.

"A gift for me," I repeated, eyeing the necklace carefully.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hopping once as I stood on my two feet. "It's a gift so you can give my mother a big kiss!"

I chuckled, my free hand covering my mouth. "In exchange for the present, you want me to kiss your mother." I laughed some more. "What an innocent portrayal of bribery—although you hardly understand the meaning of the word." I took the indication of her hand angling to a side, and her mouth turning into a frown, as a sign of confusion.

"Well, then…" I looked at her with a playful smile. "…where is your mother so I can give her that desirable kiss she deserves?"

The girl appeared chipper at my declaration and began to walk backwards, indicating for me to follow her to her town. As I took the first step, I realized the air became grim and the intensity of my cosmos began to stir inside of me. An enemy was near. The red, shimmering nail on my right hand began to increase into a pointed curve of a deadly sting.

"Sir Milo," she called for me, appearing unsettled when my smile faded.

"Leave," I commanded. She hesitated to listen. I snapped my attention toward her in rage. "Leave!"

She began to move, taking a few steps back before she ran into the bushes behind her. Whether she left or not completely, I didn't check. The enemy was jumping from tree to tree, the shaking of the branches were an indication of his presence. The leaves began to cloud the area around me in a dance, littering in a giant circle. Soon, I saw my main opponent, sneaking from behind me where the little girl used to stand.

I swiftly ran toward the main specter, never presuming my lack of attention to the area around me would have been a sign of a heavy predicament of my future failure. I immediately launched my attack, shouting with fervor strength, "Scarlet Needle!"

The leaves began to stir, and launched toward me as weapons when mine began to aim toward the target. I took notice of the specter's attack, and swiftly flipped into the air. Suspended for a brief moment, I noticed the leaves began to attach to his body as a protective barrier. However, my scarlet needle had efficiently killed the man but the leaves still began to engulf him from head to toe before his body dispersed.

I landed on my feet, touching the ground lightly with my fingertips. Smiling in victory, I threw the cape that slithered to my shoulder behind me. The Pope would be pleased with my success. However, my eyes grew wide when I noticed the tree ahead. It had a small hole, a signature of my attack, burning slightly before it faded away. And near the tree, where leaves were falling from the branches above, was Scarlet.

She looked at me with dull, emotionless eyes. Suddenly, a trail of blood appeared on her head. I lowered my fist and began to quake in fear. As if on cue, the tree behind her burst, breaking into splinters that dropped to the ground as scattered rain. The needle in her forehead began to react, bursting internally where her brain was located, as blood oozed out of her sockets, nose and ears. Falling forward, she felled to the ground, her mouth opening slightly as more blood continued to pour out.

I stood there in shock, never comprehending what I had done before I heard a shrill shout coming from my left. I turned my eyes slowly toward the unknown woman, but I concluded that was Scarlet's mother with way she mourned for her death and looked at me with hatred. Soon, after, the rain came.

"How could you," I repeated, "is what she told me." I turned to Camus with a sorrowful smile.

"Milo, it wasn't your fault," Camus spoke at last. He lowered himself by taking one more step, inching closer to my rigid form. With a hand pressed against my shoulder, Camus comforted me with a reassuring squeeze. "It wasn't your fault."

"Why do I feel so much guilt?"

He didn't respond, but continued to squeeze my shoulder. "If you need to cry, go ahead. Let it all out."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I stopped crying a long time ago. There is no start for it now." However, I still couldn't stop the tears from slipping from the corners of my eyes.

Camus said nothing and stayed by my side, never criticizing my tears and remained supportive to my sorrow. As the tears became less, I slowly began to bury the past, wanting nothing more to forget.

And, successfully, I will over time.

* * *

**Revision: 23 September 2012**.

**Notes: **This was written entirely different from when I first wrote it. Yukitarnia has a semblance of the original piece in her interpretation, or sequel, called _Scarlet. _


	8. Regrets

Saga's POV

* * *

Who am I? What is my purpose in life?

Am I just here to defend this maiden or am I here for something greater? I have already ruined so many lives for my selfish ambitions. So what is my purpose?

What is it?

My palms formed into a tight fist for the anger that aroused inside of me. A hand touches my shoulder as I looked behind me to see my twin brother.

"Saga." He said soothingly.

I eyed him for a second before bringing my head down for the bangs to cover my face. My fists loosen up as my fingers unclenched from my palms.

The room was left in silence ever since Camus went out to look for Milo. We knew he was in pain but none of us dared to sooth his sorrows.

I eyed the floor with a blank expression.

Rushing memories coming to mind seeing the unforgiveable deeds I committed in the past.

In the past I used to clutch my head tight, hearing the good argue with the bad. I couldn't make up my mind which one to choose.

Screams from the dead echoed in my ears. All I wanted to do was to scream with all might to ignore their sorrows. But instead I walked away with a cold smile leaving the dead to rot.

I was a traitor.

And worst of all no one dared to stop me.

I killed Shion; I had Shura killed Aioros; I made Shura my pet by thrusting my fist into his head where his mind can be controlled by my will; and worst of all I have thrown my only brother in Cape Sounion.

I have done so many things.

I regret for doing them. It was against my will yet I could have fought instead I choose not to.

I just want to forget but my sins keep growing.

I was revived but only to kill Athena. I harmed Mu, I killed Shaka and I finally let Athena kill herself with a dagger that was held in my hands.

I committed so many sins.

Forgive me.

I deserve to remember these memories that I wish I could erase.

I want to cry yet I can't. All my tears were used long ago I do not believe have anymore left to shed.

"Saga." My brother's arm brush against my shoulders as he hugged me lightly.

"Forget the past. What is important is now." He whispered in my ear.

"Kanon what is my purpose though?" He smiled.

"Your purpose is to enjoy your life while you can and have your friends around you to enjoy it with you. So please let go of your unwanted memories."

I smiled partially as I nod my head. I finally have found my purpose and I shall do my best to not ruin it. This is my chance to redeem myself and that is what I shall do.


	9. Second Chance

_Thanxs for the reviews.....the last chapter with Saga wasn't my best but please enjoy this one._

_

* * *

_

Kanon's POV

* * *

Having you rest against my solid chest, feeling the quakes of your body and the whimpers coming out of your mouth, made me regret once again for bringing corruption to your soul.

I never intended for my hatred to expand and bring corruption for everyone to endure. If only I realized of how much Athena cared for me. But I was foolish and in denial for the detestation that bore in my soul.

I was practically rotting in that cell where my dying hopes were carried away by the raging waters. Yet I could not die unless I see _her _die first before my rotting corpse. I wished for her death to come soon as I waited for anybody to come.

I wait and wait till my mental state was collapsing and my body could endure no more of starvation. My faith, my hopes were dying away each day where the sea would take it away to a faraway land.

Holding these solid rusted bars in my hands, I stared off at the endless cliffs, wondering who out there would dare save me from my insanity. Yet no one heed my calls making me realize I was left alone to rot.

The ocean water was going softly against my waist as I stared off into the endless ocean. My hope had come to an end for what was the purpose of having it if I was meant to die.

The ocean water rise against my throat to indicate my death is near. I looked beneath me, pondering how it would feel to die with the water entering my body and making me squirm to breath.

I know it would be horrible sensation but I want to feel it. Just for me to understand that I was alive once but now I'm slowly fading away.

My hand releases the solid bars as the water started to rise. The bottom half of my face was covered as my eyes stare up at the cave's ceiling. I reeled my head back closing my eyes to hear the sounds of the ocean hitting the cliffs till I no longer felt the air touching my cheeks.

Beneath the current I was floating in the air. All my sorrows, all my hatred disperse before my eyes. The only desire I had was to die. Seconds pass and I was starting to feel the pain.

My lungs were on fire making me wince. I needed oxygen fast yet I chose not to rise and fulfill my needs. I am clasping my mouth tight refusing to open it but sooner later I needed to.

The water invaded my body making me want to rise and take all the oxygen that I needed. I wanted to get up but instead I tried to stay where I was.

My lungs were bursting on fire that I don't know how longer I could take it. But the pain slowly dispersed as I no longer felt anything.

The water moving slowly in my blurry vision made me realized that I would soon enter the realm of death. My eyes grew heavy and started to close as my body felt weightless.

A bright light shined in my vision that I reached slowly out to grab it. That light was my comfort and my release to be free. It wrapped around my body bringing a warmth that I soon loved.

This was it. There was no turning back.

As I looked up at that shining light I let out my last breath.

But I did not enjoy my death instead I was given a harsh slap to the face when I realized I was still alive.

"Kanon, your hugging me too tight." My arms tensed around his neck that I did not realize how tight I was holding Saga.

I brought my arms down from Saga's form as he tried to ease his neck from the pain.

"I apologize for that brother." His droopy eyes looked me as he smiled somewhat.

"I guess I'm not the only who can't let go of the past so easily." I smirked and turned my head away. The glint in my eyes shown the happiness that I felt.

"Sorry we are late." Camus's voice disperses me from my happiness as I now stared shock at his appearance. Not that his appearance was alarming, it was the simple fact that I thought I wouldn't see him again throughout the day but yet again this is his temple.

Of course if Camus is here then that must mean…..

I scanned by his side to see his silent companion with his head down. He slowly showed his face rubbing the tears from his puffy red eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as his eyes shone with happiness that I never seen before in him.

"Missed me?" was Milo's cocky reply. I humph and played along with his game.

"Nah I believe we missed Camus more." His hands touch his chest as he puts on act on being hurt.

"Why do you hurt me so?" I chuckled at his silliness.

"Besides Kanon, who else would be your drinking buddy at night?" True he got me there.

"Well I can always ask Saga to come." My brother gives me that evil eye as I started to laugh making the others to laugh with me.


	10. Coward

Shura's POV

* * *

To witness a death is like committing a crime. Your legs are invulnerable, your body shakes with fear, your eyes widen in disbelief as you catch each blow slowly decapitating the victim's face.

As the blows lands on their cheeks, their blood starts to formulate, trailing down the victim's face. Not only can their blood been see on their once beautiful face, it can also been seen splattered on the ground as their captor's fist made a brutal sound to the point you hear a popping sound indicating the victim's nose is now broken.

Paralyzed to the bone, you realized you did nothing to prevent it from stopping. Yet what can you do? Scream till your lungs burst or help prevent the blows from landing on the victim's face?

Yet what does it matter what you do for the victim is dead at the moment you save them. That person is now dead, lying alone on the dirt ground with only the warmth of their blood to comfort them.

Why did he die? Because you…………no I did nothing to prevent it.

I deserve to be known as a coward among my rank yet no one's knows of this tragic tale; this tragic tale of a boy who witnessed the death of his master.

* * *

Arriving at the sanctuary was terrifying to me for this unknown place will now be my home.

My charcoal eyes turned wide, captivating the size of this unknown area. It was massive, elegant, and in some parts in ruins. But I can see why some are in ruins for the trainees fought with one another to prepare for utmost battle.

Hugging my form, my nails dig into my sides for the fear that arouse inside of me. I was afraid to get lost in this new inhabitant that I did not realize I was falling behind from my guide.

"Hey!" He catches my attention. "Don't fall behind." He sternly says.

Appearing around his late twenties, he held a serious expression upon his face. His dark blue eyes stared intensely into mine that it made me fear to the bone. A scar ran up his left cheek while his right eye was covered in a black eye patch. Slowly looking away from me, his soft black curls swayed to his movement as he gave his back to me once more.

My gaze tears away from his form as I look straight ahead of me.

Remembering this event to this day was important to me for you have just witness my first meeting with my master.

He never spoke to me once in caring way only in demands for me to focus on my training. My only purpose is to serve Athena and that is all is what he would say to me. If that is really my purpose, then where is she so I may give my loyalty personally to her?

Of course when he heard that question escaping from my mouth, he would start to laugh and say to me 'Do not worry for she would soon arrive.'

This brought more questions for me to ask but none of them were answered for he grew fed up with my childish ways.

That is what I don't understand for I am child as a child my duty is to ask about the world and know of its knowledge.

'But what knowledge', he would say. 'Is knowledge that important to protect Athena?'

'There is no need to know about facts for all the information you need to know is how to defend your goddess.'

I shook my head violently for the answer he gave to me was incorrect.

'You need to know information to understand what you need to do, where you have to go, and what your purpose is in order to protect Athena.' Will be my reply.

His booming laughter was heard in the Capricorn Temple as he brought his hand on my head.

'Now your thinking as a saint.'

I smile each time I heard that. But of course my smile was swept away from my face for then came the hard training of becoming a saint.

His fist collided with my arms that blocked my face from being hit. Seeing his other fist about to collide with my stomach, I blocked his movement by the palm of my hand. But I realized I made a mistake for his right fist collided with my face making me forget to be quick to avoid his attack.

The training was brutal I knew that for sure but, I wasn't going to give up my dreams of protecting Athena.

Wiping the blood from my chin, I stood up on my two legs, ready to continue my training.

Everything was going swell for the next few months that came that nothing seem to ruin these moments. If only I knew how wrong i was.

My master was gone in the morning when I awoke that my first assumption will be the training grounds. Yet he wasn't there at the training grounds to where he was supposed to be.

But ignoring his missing presence I decided to train by myself in the meantime.

An hour went by that he still did not arrive.

I look around the empty ruins seeing no one to ask where he may be. Leaving the training grounds I leave to the one place he cherished the most: his special oasis that lay in the beauty of the blooming flowers and growing trees.

I heard of him always talking how he would one day return to that majestic place to take in the beauty of it all. He told me where it lied so it wasn't difficult for me to find it.

But that was the problem I shouldn't have never found it. That way I would have never witnessed his death.

They came to him, these creatures of the night that worked for Hades. Their dark armor shone in the rays of the light as their glowing red eyes stared at my masters weakened form.

He was losing against them, seeing the claws that were marred on his skin. Blood flowed rapidly from his wounds that it was getting difficult to concentrate.

Seeing him fall to the ground where their blows kept landing on his face, I stood and watch everything till the minions of hell were no longer present.

His empty eyes stared to where I stood that I know without a doubt that his last thoughts were of me, realizing how much of a coward I was for not being able to defend him.

Walking towards his body, I lingered onto his form before gazing at his flowing blood that tainted his once beautiful oasis.

"Shura." I snap from my revenue to gaze upon my companion Aioros. His rough hand gripped my shoulder in reassurance that I gave him a slient nod and paid attention to my comrades ahead of me.

What made him still be my friend? I betrayed him, murder him and yet he still thinks of me as his friend.

Did my master think the same? That he left me alone with no one to care for me? I wish I knew so my torments would come to an end.

But I know it will never come till my death arrives. That day I shall await for I have to tell my master something very important:

I am no longer a coward but a brave soldier ready to die for Athena.


	11. The lengths I go for you

_The last review that i recieved meant a lot to me and i thank you from the bottom of my heart._Aioros POV

* * *

"_Brother, will you ever leave me?" _

"_No." Yet he did not believe it and he started to cry, rubbing his eyes with his hands, as he tried to talk at the same time. _

"_Then why do I dream of your death?" I sighed while looking at his emotional state. His tears were coming rapidly as his sobbing kept on rising. _

"_Aiora." He looks up to me, sniffling, trying to control his tears from flowing. I kneel before his petite body, grabbing his soft hands to intertwine with my rough ones. Capturing his teary eyes to look upon mine, I crack a small smile._

"_I would never leave you." I wiped a tear that flowed down his round cheeks. "I would never leave you, I promise." Pulling him forward into my arms, I embraced him like if there was no tomorrow. _

But if I only knew how deceitful I was before I died.

Day after day, night after night, I dream of my previous memories of my days with Aiora. But this particular memory emerges in my sleep to display the failure of leaving my brother unprotected.

I know I should blame Saga for ordering Shura to kill me however I do not blame him nor hate him for I knew that Saga was not himself that dreadful night. As for Shura, he did what any other saint would do. I just wish things would have been different especially for Aiora.

My brother, who sits across from me from the dining table, had a smile that radiant his happiness. His laughter, along with the others, echoed throughout the room. He grew up to be a fine man without my guidance and protection. Even during those terrible days where he was unwanted and alone, he dealt with life maturely than I would have expected him to do.

My hand starts to shake with a spoon in hand as it trembles the soup softly and quietly. Everybody's laughter and conversations started to die as I was lost in my own memories.

I don't know the day, the time, the age, I just remember me as a child with my brother in my arms. I was running; running away from the sanctuary to take my brother to a better place to live. I want him to grow up with a family that will support him, love him as I do, and take care of him when I cannot.

Even if it brings me despair to let him go, l just want to give him a future where I know he will be safe and happy without worrying of the world's despair. I want to give him a life where he can find love and marry without any restrictions. I want to give him that life of pure happiness. Even if it breaks my heart to let him go, I would do anything to see him smile than to see his bloody face on the ground from these brutal trainings.

The clouds move slowly as time passes where the trees hide it from my view. They were tall and wide with a vast variety of green leaves that floated above me. The only sounds were the crunching beneath my feet with each step I took, seeing more leaves and twigs ahead of me. I eyed my sleeping brother, seeing him sleep peacefully unaware of the surroundings around us as his tiny hands formed into a fist.

I smiled; taking in my baby brother's form for this may be the last chance of holding him in my arms. The blanket around his form started to loosen showing his dirty blonde hair mopped on top of his head. I stopped in my steps to carefully settle him down to warp him securely. Finishing the task, I smiled before scooping him in my arms to continue our path to the unknown.

The melody of silence surrounded us with only of the disturbance of cracking leaves beneath me. But the sound started to drift as a new familiar sound started to arise. Cautiously, I followed it, holding my brother tighter in my arms.

An odd odor greeted my nose as I looked down to see a lit out cigarette beneath my view.

A twig snapped behind me that I turned only to be greeted by a man's fist on my face. Aiora flew from my arms that he started to cry when he landed on the ground. Something wet dripped to my lips as I tasted my metallic blood in my mouth.

But forgetting the blood on my face, I started to crawl to my brother until I was forcibly grabbed by the arm to rise from the ground and collide into the man's chest. I looked at his scruffy face, seeing his red eyes, and smelling his alcoholic breath. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp yet he held me securely.

"Don't you hate life?" He proclaimed. "Don't you hate that your weak and can't do a thing?"

I swallowed my saliva, gulping away my fear, and focus my attention to my still crying brother.

"Shut up!!" The drunken man shouted at Aiora. "I said shut up!!" He shouted once more before pointing a gun that was hidden from my view as it is now visible to the gleaming sun.

My heart started to race upon seeing that dangerous object that can take away my brother's life. I needed to react even though I must hurt this man to do so.

My cosmos emitted from my body, rising to its peak. Letting the energy out, the man was sent flying, crashing into the base of the trees as his gun flew from his hand.

I eyed the object, quickly going to get rid of it. Touching the metallic gun in my hand, I turned quickly to dispose of it.

BANG!!!

Aiora kept crying as I ran with him in my arms with blood shown on my face. Finding a cavern nearby, I hid inside to cry along with my dear baby brother.

"Aioros, is something the matter?" I smiled weakly to Aiora, nodding my head, as I presumed eating my meal.

I would protect my dear Aiora from the evil of the world and I pray to be forgiven of my sins. Including the day when I accidently shot the man out of surprise.

I look into my brother's eyes, hearing his laughter once again echo throughout the dining room. Smiling weakly, I cast away my eyes from his glowing face.

'If only you knew at what lengths I go for you to protect you from this world.'


	12. Abandon

Aiora's POV

* * *

Left alone in a world of corruption and despair……….hehheh how pathetic our world has become.

"Aiora!" Milo's voice echoed throughout my ears dispersing me from my evil thoughts. I caught his shining eyes filled with pure excitement of seeing half-clothed women walking by. His famous smile was on display as the women giggled in a flirtatious way. His attention towards them was cut short as he turned to face me once more.

Ten minutes ago we came to waste our lives in a midnight club with booze to wallow each emotion away. It is way for me to display how we desecrate our lives each night.

"Milo." His eyes look inside mine as he held his half raised mug in front of him. "Will you ever take women seriously?" I asked without knowing the consequences.

His smile was barely evident through the glass of his drink, letting the rim touch his lip before savoring the taste. His head twisted in revolution having to endure the burning sensation of the alcohol blazing at the back of his throat. Licking his lips, he sets the glass down before settling his arms to cross on the marble table.

The light of joy fades from his eyes as the essence of despair start to show. I looked away ashamed for having to ask such a trivial thing to him.

"I…." he said at last, startling me when he did. "I don't deserve them." I raised my eyebrow in confusion, ready to ask him more of his way of thinking. But I was interrupted with another guest at our table.

As quickly as ray of light, Milo casted away his sorrows to display joy once again. Yet I knew it was fake for he tended not to meet my gaze.

Kanon sat down beside him before a waitress came by with his drink in hand. Thanking the girl, he turns his sole attention upon us.

"It seems I'm not the only one who is wasting my life away." The irony in those words for I thought it not too long ago.

"Wasting our lives?" Milo ensued. "No. It's more to take our sorrows away."

"I don't see the difference." A debate started to emerge on the meaning of wasting lives meant to them. I have no value to meddle in their affair as I stare blankly at their annoyed yet joyous faces.

"Look Kanon, if life was meant to be meaningful than how is it done so I may learn to grasp it and for it to never fade from my life?" Kanon did not reply but simply took another drink. His eyes became apparent with many emotions as he stared at his mug between his hands. He slowly cast his eyes upon Milo showing the intensity of his despair.

"You need to find it." He said sadly. "For I found my own happiness when you gave me that second chance."

Milo is taken back, shock to believe on what he has just heard. Averting his eyes away from his companion, he looked sadly into his half-filled mug. A slight smile touches his handsome face before taking another drink. Turning to Kanon, he gave him a slap to the back, making his spit all his drink upon me.

I looked at him with narrow eyes as he sheepishly rubbed his head. I didn't dare speak word but just merely rose from my seat to clean myself up.

It was intentional I am sure of it. I still believe he thinks of me as a traitor but not only him but as well as everybody else.

Anger started to bowl inside of me that I took it out with the closest thing nearby.

A crack was heard beneath my fist as I slowly took it out to see the shattered mirror crush upon impact. I slowly walk back to hit the wall behind me, sliding down as I did so. I crouched with my fingers resting on my temples.

Previous memories emerge once again of how I was mistreated long ago. The constant bullying of the gold saints, seeing how Milo used to snarl when I came by or when Deathmask used to commence a battle between us. I was undermined with my respect stripped away due to the cause of my brother's suppose betrayal.

I use to bore hatred towards him for letting me to endure this torment. Yet at the same time I used to cry at night for having done such a wicked thing.

Cascading tears flow down my cheeks to drip quietly on my shirt. I just want to forget yet I cannot. I endure this torment practically all my life what use is it for me to forget such a thing.

Rising from the floor, I look at the shatter mirror seeing my sorrow face in each piece. It's as if that shattered mirror represented my shatter life.

I glanced away to take my leave as I looked for my comrades in this semi darken club. A cold breeze soothes a wet substance that drips from my fist. I looked down to find my skin torn with a glass sticking out. I simply took it out and tossed it slowly aside.

'It seems I have a lot to explain to my brother.' I mused before nestling my eyes on my drunken comrades.


	13. Secrets

Mu's POV

* * *

I wanted to confess to pour out my heart that I knew Shion would die. It was meant to be a secret that he may take to his grave yet I stumble upon his sealed chest and unraveled his clandestine.

Looking upon him, I couldn't help but feel ashamed. His young face filled with supreme happiness for gazing upon the stars while nestling down on the ground with Kiki in his arms. His eyes twinkle in delight, seeing the constellation of Aries.

"Ah, found it."

"Where Master Shion?" Pointing to the sky, he shows Kiki where to find it as my pupil looks upon it with wide eyes.

"Now time to teach you how to interpret stars." Shion says to Kiki, rubbing his reddish orange hair, as he shares his vast knowledge meant to him.

I look away from this heartwarming scene to wither away in my personal isolation. Tucking my legs underneath my chin, I gazed upon the stars by my window. This reminds me so much of the days when Shion taught me of how to read the stars and interpret them.

He was happy then as he is now. Yet I can't ignore this denying sensation that he knows I know of his secret. He knew since the day I found him confessed it.

It wasn't that I wanted to know about it but I stumbled upon it due to my negligence of not knocking upon his door and entering without his permission. I did not want expect to find him on his desk in a emotional breakdown. It broke my heart when I saw that but I couldn't leave him so I left the door open enough for my eye to see.

He moved his journal aside, ready to do his next act, before he gaze upon the door where I stood frightened that he saw. But he didn't, for in a second, he stood and went out the balcony.

It became difficult for me to see his next approach and also the fact the door will be widening due to my curiosity so I slipped inside, watching him from behind.

His grayish hair flowed with wind for he was senior then and not youth as he is now. He was lost in trance not feeling my presence. But when his shoulders sagged, he turned around slowly making me panic for I did not know what to do.

I eyed the bed in front of me before deciding to hide underneath. It was the best place to hide for now I just pray to Athena that he does not find me.

My body tensed, my fingers curled as his footsteps tapped on the wooden floor. I inhaled breath, sniffing in the dirt that I realize it was my biggest mistake. My nose started to itch that I wanted to scratch and sneeze at the same time. I wanted to move, twitch, anything for me to ease my discomfort.

I held it in as long as I could before I silently sneezed and quickly covered my mouth. I was screwed and I knew it. Shion is like a demon—no offense—when it comes to training. I wonder if his master was the same.

Quietly I remove my hand from my mouth as my fingers slowly went for the bottom of the covers. Grasping it in my hands, I move it up to see his next resolve.

Shion was standing beside his desk looking at his cherish journal of memories that he wrote of back down. Whether it was fond or memories that he hated I always saw him write away as if to erase from his memories. Or maybe the fact that he is afraid to forget them.

He did not move just kept on staring till his hand automatically grabbed for his journal. He looked at it as if it was brand new, letting a small smile touch on his lips. Without a second thought, he threw away in his fireplace where the flames consumed it.

I watched in disbelief, not believing that I actually saw him throw away his cherish possession.

He started to walk again, mumbling to himself.

"I won't need it anymore for death awaits me soon." Death? It couldn't be. I was shocked and I took his words quite hard that I just stared at him, looking out his balcony till sleep consumed me.

I jolted out my daze, hearing his footsteps approaching my room. His shadow emitted from the candlestick wall that I waited from him to knock on my door. Yet he did not and left without a second thought leaving me to suffer in my sorrows.


	14. Mistake

Aldebaran's POV

* * *

Love is way of expressing yourself to others. Kisses will be thrown, hugs will be exchange throughout the day that when nightfall comes all that we expect from them is to make love at the end. Such a beautiful thing to be a part of that I wish it happened to me.

But look at me. I am tall as tree, broad with a muscular shape, a single eyebrow on my face along with a scowl, and my short brown hair. I find myself not attractive but—closing the bathroom mirror—a man with an ugly face. Sigh……..I wasn't meant to have anyone.

"Aldebaran!" Ugh now I'm too weak to even look for Mu.

"Aldebaran!"

"I'm in here!" I shouted to him as I grabbed my toothbrush along with the paste.

"Ah Aldebaran, I need to speak to you." I wish I could speak to you but unfortunately I'm mopping and also brushing my teeth.

Turning on the facet, I grabbed a handful of water to place in my mouth to rinse the paste away. Mu sat silently at the edge of my bed waiting for me to finish.

As I dry my hands, I glance at him again to find him STILL staring at me. I bet he is noticing all the flaws that I carry.

"What is it Mu?" I asked.

"Aphrodite has invited us to join breakfast with him."

"Aphrodite?" I asked in alert.

"Yes." It's been years since I talked to him. I mean sure I see him around but I haven't fully talked to him like I do with Mu and Shaka.

"Are you sure?"

"Ha-ha I'm sure Aldebaran." I rubbed the back of my head thinking more ways to know for sure if Aphrodite indeed invited us. Mu started to laugh, standing up from my bed to walk out of my room. Stopping by my bedroom door, he turned halfway with a smile on his face.

"Aldebaran, it was the past. I'm sure he has forgotten." I hope so too.

I sat on my bed, pondering on what Mu said before he left. Maybe he is right, maybe Aphrodite did forget.

"Look at that girl. How come she doesn't have a mask?" asked Deathmask. I caught what he meant, seeing a girl around our age—which by the way we were kids—walking around, showing her pretty face.

"She's pretty." Indeed she was. I truly believe I felled in love with her at first sight.

"Bah she's ugly." What?! I looked at Deathmask seeing if he went nuts but he had a serious sincere face.

"You're crazy."Looking back at her, I smiled. "She's BEAUTIFUL." Deathmask gave a disgusted face as he grabbed me to face him again.

"She's a guy."

"What?! No way!"

"Look I'm telling you," putting his hands on his hips."She's a guy."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No way!"

"Look your liking a girl with a dick." I scrunch my face in disgust. What horrid language he used. "Is that a better way to tell you?"

"No."

"Fine," putting his hands down to his sides."Whatever."

"To prove that your wrong, I'm gonna go talk to her." Deathmask's eyes grew huge with shock as I walked with determination to greet this young girl. But I was having second thoughts, I mean what happened if he was right. Too late to go back now for she stood right in front of me.

"Um hey." I started awkwardly yet when I look upon her gorgeous face; I had the courage to speak confidently to her.

"I find you very attractive that I think I felled in love with you." She stayed silent letting me endure a silence of torture. How long will she take? I glanced around me to see my other comrades nearby. When did they get here? I think I've made a mistake.

"Uh." She finally started to speak that my heart leapt in joy. "Thanks." Just as it leapt in joy, my heart started to die when hearing her, I mean, his voice. What did I just do?

A roaring laughter started to surround me that I felt ashamed of myself and putting him on the spotlight. But I couldn't apologize to him for he left running before I even had the chance.

Since then I've been put down till the commotion with Aioros started which I was proud that it did. Is it wrong for me to think this way? I'm so sorry for thinking such malicious deeds.

Standing up from the bed, I couldn't help but feel sick that I decided not to go to Pisces temple. Maybe it's for the best but I can't deal with him right now. I just hope he understands as I went back inside my covers to sleep again.


End file.
